Whenever you remember
by Give up your Prejudices
Summary: Bella wrote a song for Edward while he was away hunting. he had no idea she could sing! one night at a time, they get closer and closer to Bella's transformation....
1. Hidden Talent

**This is just one of my like 10 songfics. I hope you lkie it, and remember I own nothing!**

Bella's POV

I love to just sit on Edward's bed and think. Right now, we are lying together just watching the sunset. I was just thinking about that time a few years back when I wrote a lot of songs. I had just recently written one about Edward and I……

I turned my head to look at Edward and realized he had been watching me. I smiled a reassuring smile at him. He gave me a questioning look. He didn't like it much when I just thought. Considering he couldn't hear those thoughts and all.

I thought about it, then decided maybe it was time Edward knew about my hidden talent. I never sing while he is near, only during his hunting trips. I rolled over so that I was on my side facing him. I kissed him softly on the lips, but pulled away after a second or two. I sat up and he followed my movement. I grabbed his hands in mine. He still had a confused, but thrilled look on his face.

At first I just hummed the melody….once there was a smile playing around Edward's lips, I started the lyrics…..

_When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And no they won't forget_

He had a look of utter shock on his face. I stared him in the eyes ….

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

_  
When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And no we won't forget_

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

Yeah, Oh

I gave him a small kiss and continued to sing to him acapella, because now he was definitely enjoying himself. He had his arms wrapped around me and was kissing my shoulders and neck.

We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
You know that we, we showed them all  
And no they won't forget

Yeah

Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember

Whenever you remember

Oh, whenever you remember

When I finally hit the last note, I let out a huge breath and turned to face him. He didn't even give me a chance to speak, his lips were on mine.

"I had no idea you could sing! That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Did you write that song?"

I smiled and replied, "Yes I wrote it. For us. I'm so glad you liked it. I have written a lot of other songs too. Wanna hear them?"

"Of course. I hope you don't mind me asking, but when did you find time to write these songs? I am always around." He looked shocked but delighted that I had written multiple songs about us.

"When you were away hunting, of course. What else was there to do?"

He just smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.


	2. Can't Get Enough

**Hey y'all, I still own nothing...SM and CU do! **

Bella's POV

Edward really did want to hear another one of my songs. I just couldn't resist him. This time I asked if I could go home and get my guitar. He of course told me to stay where I was. He leaned in to kiss me and the next thing I knew, he had disappeared.

While he was gone, I got the chance to think. But to be honest there was really nothing to think about. Alice wanted me to relax, so she was planning the entire wedding. All I had to do was taste test some cake and tell her the color I wanted. I told her midnight blue, which of course she complained about. She said it was too dark, not cheery enough. I didn't really dare. It was Edward's favorite color. About that time Edward was back at my side. I don't know how he found my guitar, I keep it hidden just so he won't find it.

"Okay, now will you sing for me?" He sounded breathless.

"Yeah, but I'm curious. How did you even know where my guitar was. You didn't even know I had one."

"Oh, I knew you had one. I just didn't know you played."

I just smiled and started to strum my fingers over the strings. Edward just sat Indian style across from me, smiling…..

Edward's POV

Bella is amazing! I had no idea she could sing, but now I don't want her to stop. The sound is beautiful, just like her. After I got back with her guitar, she started to play….then sing…..

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles.  
And I could search forever,  
For what's right before my eyes  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I planned.  
And when I got my heart around it,  
It slipped right through my hands.  
Here with you, I feel it.  
I close my eyes and see it._

In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.  
That's where it is.

She loves me so much. I can't believe it……__

When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be.  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
But your hand that's leading me.  
You bring me back to solid ground.  
You lift me up right here, right now

In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.

It's a lifetime filling,  
Tiny embraces,  
The biggest things in the smallest places.

In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.

In the sweetest smile,  
On a night like this  
On a tender touch,  
That's where it is

When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.

That's where it is.

After that, I couldn't resist. I grabbed the guitar gently and set it to the side. I pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling my legs. I bent my head in to kiss her and I could just fell the eagerness coming off of her in waves.

We kissed for a couple minutes until I let her breath. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and had her hands tangled in my hair. I gently reached back to release her death grip, then I lowered us onto the bed so that we were on our sides. She had her back to my chest. I put my face against her hair and breathed deep. She smelled wonderful.

"I love you." I whispered and started to hum our lullaby. It was close to 11 o'clock now and I knew she was tired. Within minutes she was asleep.

It's a good thing Charlie knows we are engaged, I thought, or he would be on his way here for Bella. But she was mine, forever and for always…..


	3. Surprise Attack

Well I didn't get any reviews, but I did get one person that set this story to alert so I figured why not continue it…so here ya go, and I still don't own anything

**Well I didn't get any reviews, but I did get one person that set this story to alert so I figured why not continue it…so here ya go, and I still don't own anything.**

Bella's POV

I woke up in Edward's arms, still lying in his huge gold bed. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then I realized I had never stayed the night at his house. Charlie didn't know I was staying either. I didn't plan on it. I turned my head to look at Edward…

"Did Charlie call? What time is it?" Edward just smiled.

"Yes, Charlie called, but it was just to check and make sure you were here. We are engaged now. And it's 9." I yawned and smiled as Edward bent down to kiss me softly. He kissed me just enough to get my pulse going, but then he slid away. I clung to him with tenacious fingers.

"Bella, you need breakfast, and I don't have any food here." She sighed and started to get up.

I knew what she was going to ask before she even opened her mouth, "Yes you may have another human minute." I spoke as she parted her lips the smallest bit preparing to speak. She giggled and hugged me tightly before going to the shower.

…….About 20 minutes later………

Edward's POV

I was just sitting the bed thinking. I know I can't sleep but I still like to lie back and –

"Edward!" I was up in a second at the sound of Bella's scream. Crap Crap Crap…….

I raced to the bathroom as fast as possible to find a vampire I had never seen before standing 2 feet from Bella. Bella was trying to look tough, but I could tell she was scared out of her mind. Crap, how can my kind always be the cause of Bella's problems. I took action immediately……

…_.Finally he's away from her…..Now I can have her for myself. Demetri and Caius were right. She does smell delicious! Now I just have to—_

I had heard enough! He was part of the Volturi! I lunged at him and sliced my razor sharp teeth across his neck. How could he have had no idea I was there? I continued to dismantle him with Bella cowering in the corner on the floor of the bathroom. I hated to see her that way, but I needed to destroy this vampire. Maybe if he never returned, the Volturi would get the hint.

When I was done, I threw the pieces in a bag and took them outside to burn. I met Emmet on my way. They had been out hunting, so it was convenient timing.

"Dude, we heard Bella scream! What did you do—" About that time he noticed thebag in my hands.

"Look Emmet, burn this _now _and I will explain later."

"No problem bro!" With that Emmet grabbed the bag and sped into the forest.

I ran back to Bella. When I got to the door of the bathroom I slowed down and walked at human pace to Bella. She jumped up into my arms and started kissing me neck.

"Shh, It's okay. I've got you now. I would never let anything hurt you…." I was murmuring soft in her ear. I can't believe I almost lost her and I was right across the hall. I'm such an idiot!

I carried her back to the bed and sat there cradling her to my chest. She was sobbing at this point. I hummed our lullaby in her ear trying to calm her. I hated seeing my angel so frightened.

After some time, Bella sat up and wiped away the tears, "I'm ready for breakfast now." And she smiled a faint smile. I kissed her softly on the lips.

I picked her up and carried her to my Volvo. I sat her in the front seat and then ran around to the driver's seat. I held her hand the entire drive to her house. Luckily Charlie wasn't home, so he wouldn't see Bella's tear stained face.

She went and popped a couple pop-tarts in the toaster, then came to sit in my lap. I opened my arms and cradled her to my chest. I kissed her hair softly, and we just sat there for a few minutes until the door burst open…….


	4. Not So Hidden Talent

**Okay snoopykid2991 gave me a great idea, so here it goes, and I am moving on Friday, so chapters wont be coming out fast for the next couple weeks….I own nothing…**

Edward's POV

I was just sitting there holding Bella when my entire family burst through the door. I felt Bella freeze in my arms, and relax when she saw who it was. I kissed her hair soflty to reassure her.

"Okay bro, spill!" Emmet.

"Fine, just calm down. I dealt with it. Okay, Bella had spent the night in my room last night after she fell asleep playing the guitar—"

Alice looked surprised and that didn't happen often, "Wait, Bella plays guitar?"

"And sings, but that's beside the point. When she woke up this morning, I stayed on the bed while she went to take a shower. The next thing I knew Bella was screaming my name," I cringed at the memory, "…I practically flew to the bathroom to find a vampire I had never seen before towering over Bella. He was so caught up in her that he didn't even know I was there, so I attacked him from behind."

Bella had jumped up about halfway through my explanation to get her pop-tarts. At the end of my talking, Alice rushed over and gathered Bella up in a huge hug. She looked like she could have been crying if that were possible. I mean, she did almost lose her sister, and right under my nose. I flinched at the thought of losing Bella and felt her warm frail arms snake around me. I smiled down at her.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us you could sing…and play guitar?" Emmet wasn't even worried about the vampire at this point. Bella blushed.

"I'll show you sometime, but could you try to see the bigger picture for a few minutes please?" Bella sounded nervous but pleased with being the one to get my brother back on track. I kissed her head.

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella is right. We just dealt with a huge threat. Who would want to kill Bella now?"

"Well," I broke in, "I heard some of his thoughts before I killed him. He was thinking that Demetri and Caius were right about how amazing Bella smelled." I felt Bella cringe and hugged her closer to my side. "I'll never let anyone hurt you," I whispered into her ear.

I continued, "So, I'm 100 sure he was from the Volturi." I spat the name.

Everyone was speechless. Esme looked scared to death for Bella. Carlisle and Jasper were concerned. Alice was at Bella's side. Emmet just looked taken aback, stunned. Rosalie didn't look all that concerned, to be honest. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Well, they will probably get the hint when their friend doesn't return. I say that for now we just keep on with the plans and not worry about it. We will just keep our eye on Bella. After the Edward turns her, it should no longer be a problem." Carlisle was always the deciding factor. Everyone nodded, and Bella went back to eating her food. The previous tension was gone.

"Well, since that is settled, Bella, you're coming to our house to play." Alice beamed.

"Fine, just let me finish my breakfast, please."

I cut in, "Yeah, I will bring Bella over later." Everyone nodded and left through the front door.

"Bella, I'm sorry I told them about your hidden talent. You really are amazing though."

"S'ok." She smiled. I just loved her. She is so forgiving and special. I heard her start to hum as she snuggled into my chest. I sat into a chair with her on my lap.

"So what song are you going to sing for my family?" I was honestly curious.

"I have only written songs about you and me. I don't know if I should sing one of those…" She trailed off in thought as always.

I shrugged, "Maybe you should play a song about you and me. It could help them understand how close the bond is between you and I." She nodded and closed her eyes as she rested her head against my chest.

"I love you."

She smiled and said, "I love you too."

……….later that day at Edward's house…………….

Bella's POV

Alice came running at me, guitar in hand…."Here Bella, please please please play for us!" She was practically bouncing with excitement. I smiled and went to sit on the couch by Edward with my guitar. He put his arm around my shoulder while the rest of the family gathered around. I grabbed my midnight blue pick and started to strum across the strings.

_Its happening all the time  
When I open my eyes  
I'm still taken by surprise  
I hold sunlight and swallow fireflies  
And it makes me want to cry_

I love you

I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
Can we go far away to the humming meadow

We were walking there  
I had tangles in my hair  
But you make me feel so pretty  
You have shinning eyes  
Yes like those forest lights  
And it makes me want to cry

I was just wishing you were here  
So we could walk down to the stream  
And we could throw all our leaves in  
Seeing our dragon when we look

I love you

I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
Can we go far away to the humming meadow

I shall never grow up  
Make believe is much to fun  
This place is so lovely  
It kind of makes me very happy  
Lets go far away to the humming meadow

To the humming meadow

To the humming meadow

Emmet's mouth was gaping open. I giggled. "I love you too," Edward whispered into my ear just for me to hear. I just blushed.

Then the clapping started…..Everyone was telling me how amazing it was and how I was so good. I just blushed an even darker pink.

"Okay, It's time for Bella to go to sleep," I yawned right as Edward said that and everyone giggled.

"Like I said…." Edward continued. "Do you want to sleep at Charlie's or here in my room?" I thought about it. I had promised Charlie that Edward and I hadn't had sex or anything like that (much to my distaste), so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything.

"Here, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay." Esme replied. Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me to his room. He set me gently on the bed.

"Okay you stay here, and I'll go to your house and get you PJ's and stuff. Alice and Rosalie should be down stair if you need them, but I'll be quick." He kissed me and then flew out the door.

**Okay, I tried to make this one longer because I'm moving from MI to TN this Friday and won't be able to post for the next couple weeks. I hope you enjoyed! The song was Brightly Wound by Eisley.**


	5. this is for you matt!

This isn't another chapter, sorry to those of you who thought it was

This isn't another chapter, sorry to those of you who thought it was. This is a shout-out for one of my best friends, Matt. His stepdad got shot while at work two days ago. His stepdad died and I know he's going through of a rough time. Pray for him and anyone else you know that is going through a rough time.

Thanx and matt I know you won't read this, but if you do…I'm prayin for you and wish I could be there to give you a hug!!


	6. The Last Supper

**Okay hey y'all. I wasn't sure how to continue this story, so I hope this works. Please review so I know whether I should try something different or not. Thanks. And I don't claim anything except the plot. The characters belong to SM…**

Bella's POV

Its been two weeks since I first sang for Edward's family. Well, I guess now it's my family. I am officially Mrs. Cullen. That sounds strange even to my own ears. Emmet and Alice wanted me to sing for them just about every night, but I did have the wedding and honeymoon to worry about.

Alice did an amazing job with the wedding. It was small. She convinced Carlisle to be the preacher, which was great. Renee and Charlie were there, along with Phil. Angela, Jessica, Ben, and Mike were even there. Jacob didn't come, but I didn't expect him to. I didn't even send him an invite. I was so afraid of hurting him again. Now that I think about it, I haven't heard from Jacob since the night I told him goodbye.

That kiss with Edward was worth every moment of the dreaded wedding though. It was the best kiss in the world. Edward is such a great husband. He took me to Paris for the Honeymoon. We had to stay indoors a lot, but we went out for romantic dinners at night and walks by the Eiffel Tower. It was beautiful.

And we did try. It went perfectly. Edward never lost control or even came close to hurting me. I knew he never could. I trusted him. He was as thrilled as I would. For those few nights, my previous vampire problem was forgotten.

I had come to the conclusion that Demetri and Caius didn't want me to be a vampire. They would much rather me be killed. I hadn't voiced this to Edward because I didn't want to ruin anything for the week.

Edward was supposed to turn me tomorrow. I was prepared. We were packed to go to Alaska. The only things left to do were say goodbye to Charlie and call Jacob. I really was worried about him.

I went over to Charlie's place and started giving hugs and things. He was cooking when we got there. He wanted to make me one last meal, even if it did turn out horrible. He thought it would be my last meal before I went away with Edward. He had no idea it would be my last meal ever.

"Hi Dad, it smells great." I hugged him after he stepped away from the stove. Edward, who had ridden in the passenger seat here, sat in a chair by the table. Alice had gotten me a Mini Coop as a wedding present. I really did love it. I had even learned to like going fast.

"Thanks Bella. I hope you like it."

"Dad if you don't mind I need to use the phone really quick." Edward rose and followed me into the other room where the phone was.

"Sure. No problem sweetheart." I heard Dad respond from around the corner. He was still concentrating on not messing up dinner.

I dialed Jacob's number and waited. Someone picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" came Billy's gruff voice through the receiver.

"Billy, is Jacob home. I was worried."

There was a long pause. He almost sounded mad, "Bella, I haven't heard from him since your vampire sent us that wedding invitation. He morphed that night and went running into the woods. Hasn't been heard from since. He's too far away for the pack to even hear his thoughts."

I felt the phone slip through my fingers and heard as Edward caught it and placed it on the table. His arms were around me and he was stroking my white face. How could I have let this happen?

"Edward…..Why did you send him an invitation?"

"I knew that if it were me, and I was in his place, I would have wanted one. I didn't realize this would happen. I'm so sorry." I had tears running down my face. I had let this happen.

Suddenly I remembered Billy on the phone. I picked it up to check if he was still there. Surprisingly he was. "Billy?"

"Bella, are you crying?"

"No. I'm fine." He saw right through my lie just like everyone does.

"Bella, he can handle himself. I'm sure he's fine. He just needed a little time."

"Thanks Billy, bye." I was done talking. I dried up as many of my ears as possible and tried to make myself decent before I went back in to Charlie.

He was so frazzled trying to make dinner, he didn't even notice how I looked. Edward claimed that Alice had called and needed his help at home so that he could get out of eating human food. He also wanted to give me some alone time with Charlie. Edward kissed me and warned me that everything would be alright before he sped out into the night. Since he couldn't just run without Charlie getting suspicious, he took my car. He promised to come back and pick me up in an hour.

Dinner went well, but I was tired. Charlie could tell, and it was about 10 PM. I had had a long day. Edward knocked on the door and I went to answer. We gave Charlie our final goodbyes and headed out into the night. After we were through the door, Edward picked me up and carried me to the car. I was so tired. I fell asleep during the drive home. Charlie's place was no longer my home, and neither was Renee's. Home was with Edward now, and I loved that.

**I hope this was decent. I have been up all night writing this. Please review. I don't normally ask, but I have like 600 hits and about 5 reviews. Thanx for reading and have a great fourth of July!**


	7. Arrival

Okay it's the 4th at like 10 PM…I'll prolly be writing till like midnight, but this story is worth it

**Okay it's the 4****th**** at like 10 PM…I'll prolly be writing till like midnight, but this story is worth it. This was supposed to be a oneshot songfic, but I just can't seem to stop…I can't c an ending, but hopefully it will come…**

Edward's POV:

Okay, the Coop is loaded and so are all of the other cars we own. We aren't bringing anything from the house; just our clothes and small important things. We'll just buy new furniture and such.

Alice came flying up to me. "Edward, do you want to wake Bella now. She is sleeping really peacefully. It seems mean."

"Of course I'm going to let her sleep. I'll just carry her to the car…..Can you get a pillow and blanket off of our bed?" I already knew she was going to agree.

"Sure." And she was off. I gently picked Bella up off the couch and carried her out the front door. She stirred slightly and just held me tighter once she realized it was me. I placed her gently in the car right as Alice showed with the blanket and pillow.

I was riding with Bella, but almost everyone else was split up. Emmet was in his Jeep with the motorcycle being towed behind it. Rosalie was in her BMW. Alice was in her Porsche. Carlisle was in his Mercedes. Jasper was in my "special occasion" car. And Esme was in my Volvo. Now that I think about it, we have a lot of cars.

Now, nothing was left but to drive. Fast.

Bella's POV:

I woke up in my Mini Coop. I was in the passenger seat with a pillow under my head and a blanket draped over me. I turned and saw Edward in the driver's seat.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. How are you?" Edward is always worried about me.

I reassured him quickly. "I'm fine, but where are we going?" That's when I noticed the digital clock on the dashboard and the luggage in the back. It was two in the morning and all of the bags I had helped pack this morning were in the back. Of course, Alice was so fast, she had done must of my packing along with Edward.

That's when it clicked. We were heading to Alaska. I had fallen asleep on the way home from Charlie's and we had already left.

"We're just crossing over into Canada. We're on our way to Alaska. You fell asleep after dinner at Charlie's. I hope you don't mind that I just let you sleep." He looked worried that I would be mad.

"Of course I don't mind. At least now I'll be awake when we reach Alaska." I laughed. It would be less than 24 hours now before I didn't need to sleep. That was probably the last time I will ever sleep. Wow, that's weird to think about.

Edward leaned over and kissed me softly. I was still amazed at how he could kiss me and the car not move a centimeter out of place on the road. Hopefully I won't b such a klutz once I'm turned.

"How close are we?"

"We should beat our new home in about 2 hours. And Alice says 'Hi'." He laughed.

"Is she talking to me in your thoughts?" that was so odd. She had never asked Edward to talk to me for her through his thoughts like that.

"Yeah, and it's funny. She is talking so fast in her head. I think if I could get a headache, I would have one." He looked like he was concentrating really hard.

I grabbed my new cell phone and pressed number 5. (Edward was number 2.) She picked up before it even rang. "BELLA!" She was practically screaming.

"Alice stop thinking so much before Edward's head explodes." I smiled at Edward and he looked relieved. She must be pretty close behind us.

"I can't believe you are officially my sister now! That's so great. I thought you would never wake up. We have to go shopping! Do you like the car? I knew you would—"

I cut her off. "Alice yes I like the car. Yes I love that we are sisters. Maybe I'll go shopping. And please shhhh." She was giving me a headache.

"Oh sorry. I'm giving you a headache. I forgot what it's like right after you wake up. We'll talk later." Click.

Edward spoke softly. "You okay? That was quite the Alice attack."

"Yeah I'm fine; just a little headache."

Edward grabbed my hand and held it to his face a few seconds before kissing my palm. "I love you, Bella. Forever."

"I love you too."

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Edward Cullen?" He laughed lightly.

"Better than I ever expected." And it was true. I loved being married to Edward. I mean, I really didn't need the new car and new phone, but I loved that I belonged to him and just him.

"I'm glad." And he smiled that crooked smile that melted my heart.

We sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way. Even with the pain that I knew was coming. I was peaceful. Happy. I could handle whatever was thrown at me as long as Edward was there.

Carlisle was even going to try morphine. He thought that might ease the pain some. I wasn't worried. I could do this. Edward had called me his brave little toaster. He always said that no matter how scared I was, I tried to be brave. And I did try. Hard.

……………a couple hours later………….

Edward's POV:

We had just pulled into out new garage. Emmet and Carlisle had gone to find the new house during our honeymoon. It was beautiful. I knew Bella would love it.

Tonight I'm supposed to bite Bella. I was ready now. I wanted to keep her and she wanted me. I could do this. I knew I could.

Bella walked around the corner into our room and kissed me without saying a word. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the window. It was still only 4 in the morning and it was dark outside. She opened the window and leaned out. We were a few stories up, so I held her waist. I wasn't taking any chances. I kissed down her neck and grazed my teeth over her ear. She whimpered slightly. I pressed my smiling lips into her neck. She smelled so amazing.

"I love you. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Do you want to do it now or later tonight?"

I replied with an obvious answer. "Whatever you prefer."

She smiled and replied with what I predicted she would say. "the sooner the better right? I think it would be best now. The sooner we start, the sooner it's over." I grimaced because I knew she was referring to the pain. She shook her head "Don't."

I quickly smiled and picked her up. I carried her down to our much smaller living room. We had yet to remodel it the way our home in Forks was. I called everyone into the room.

As soon as they arrived I spoke, "Bella and I think it would be best to just do it now, rather than sit around and wait." Everyone nodded.

Everyone left but Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. Bella didn't want a bunch of people to watch. Esme sat cross-legged on the floor below where Bella sat on the couch and held Bella's hand. Alice sat next to her on the couch next to Bella and put a reassuring arm around her shoulder. Carlisle had gone to get the morphine.

I kissed Bella passionately and didn't care that my family was watching.

Bella's POV:

I kissed Edward until Carlisle was back. It was an amazing kiss.

Carlisle pumped enough morphine into me that I was practically comatose. He had an IV hooked into my arm feeding it into me constantly. I shied away from the needle.

Edward lifted me onto his lap and Alice dropped her arm, instead resting it on my knee. He kissed me one more time and moved his lips to my wrist. He chose the hand opposite the one James bit. I assume he was choosing a place easy to hide with clothing. I didn't want to have a lot of exposed scars.

I felt his teeth sink into my skin and it burned a little. He pulled back after a second.

I didn't hurt at all yet. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you."

**Sorry if it's kind of short, but this seemed like a good place to end. I also don't have any ideas for Bella's power yet, so if you have an idea please let me know. If I use your idea I will give you credit. Thanks! I hope you liked it!**


	8. Surprise Guest

Edward's POV:

**Im bored so since the last chapter only took an hour, Im gonna write the next one. I won't finish it tonight cuz I still have no clue about her power, but I will write until I get writer's block and some reviews…Here goes nothing. And I forgot the disclaimer before but you all know im not Stephenie Meyers or this would be in the books….(Srry if it's a little OOC)**

Edward's POV:

I felt the warm blood slide down my throat and had to remind myself to stop now. It was easier than expected to resist her now. It tasted so good, but I had no urge to drink it. I loved Bella so much more.

As I moved my lips away I heard Bella. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you." There was nothing else to it. I loved her and was giving her what we both wanted. I was no longer afraid for her soul. She was right. In Italy I did believe Carlisle had been right. There's hope. I'm not afraid anymore.

Bella's POV:

There still wasn't any pain. It had been almost an hour now. The morphine is working. No one talked. It was peaceful. Me in Edward's arms. Alice, Esme, and Carlisle there if I needed them. I was happy. This was my dream coming true.

………….two and a half days later…………

The needle that was pumping morphine into my system was slowing easing its way out of my hard skin. It was being forced out by my transformation.

Edward was afraid. "I'm afraid you don't get anymore morphine, sweetheart. Do you think you'll be okay?"

I nodded and gritted my teeth as Carlisle pulled the needle out. As soon as I felt the first of the burning sensation, I realized that we had heard nothing of the Volturi since the unknown vampire attacked me in the bathroom. That was weeks ago. Were they still going to come after me?...

I didn't realize I had been voicing all of this aloud until Edward said, "We will deal with it then. Until then, you just need to clear your head. Worrying will just make things worse." With that he kissed me on the forehead. I was really gritting my teeth now. The pain was increasing and I didn't want to scream.

………………..

A few hours later the pain had almost disappeared. I hadn't screamed once, but I also hadn't talked. I was tense most of the time. Edward kept voicing his worries but I was just thinking about how glad I was that he was there n\and worrying about what happened to Jacob.

"Edward, I think—" I was cut off when a movie like image came into my head. It was Jacob. He was in the snow. On his way to Alaska!? I told Edward as soon as the image was gone.

"Edward, Edward," I was breathless. "Jacob, coming to Alaska. I saw him running. A crying."

"Bella are you sawing you saw the future?"

"No, no. I don't think it was future or past. I think it was present." I couldn't seem to calm down. I felt like I was crying, but I wasn't. That's when it clicked. I'm a vampire now. I don't cry.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. Bella, sweetheart, your okay. He's okay." Edward was rocking me, still in his arms. I was starting to calm down some.

Edward's POV:

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. Bella, sweetheart, your okay. He's okay." I was trying to calm my angel down so that she could tell us what happened.

"Edward I was thinking about Jacob and just saw what he was doing." It was then that I realized Alice, Esme, and Carlisle hadn't spoken up. I do believe the others were out hunting.

I locked my stare on Alice and she understood. I saw her vision in her head. Jacob was going to come here. Everything was blank. Why would he come here. He knows Bella will be a vampire. Does he want to kill her?

"Bella, sweetheart, try it with Emmet or Rosalie or Jasper. Try to see what they are doing."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I just rubbed my hands soothingly on her back. "Emmet just found a huge polar bear. He looks so serious when he's hunting." She laughed.

I smiled because I hated to see her so stressed. I just now thought about it. Bella was going to be with me forever. I could faintly hear Bella and Alice laughing in the background, but I was somewhere completely different. Bella was mine forever. No one, not even Jacob would take that away from me. I—

I was cut off when Bella took me by surprise. I felt her lips on mine, but they were different. Cold and hard. I loved her kisses no matter what. I loved them now even more than before because now they were mine forever. I smiled against her lips. That kiss must have lasted for a few minutes. We could kiss forever if we wanted. Neither of us needed to breath.

Bella's POV:

That is so funny. Emmet has never looked that serious in all the time I've known him. I told Edward and he smiled. I assumed it was probably just because I was smiling, but I loved it.

"This is so awesome, Bella! You can see what anyone is doing! That's just like mine, but better! Oh, oh I know. See what Rosalie is doing. And Jasper. I wanna know what Jasper is doing!" She just kept going while I concentrated. For some reason Edward was still out of it.

I laughed. "Rosalie is yelling about something and Jasper is standing there listening. She is complaining and jasper keeps rolling his eyes. He just left her to go hunt again. Rosalie ran off screaming 'Emmet!'."

Alice started laughing as well. We were on the floor laughing so hard. I wonder what Edward is thinking about that has him so out of it.

"Bella, you know what would be really funny? Just walk up there and kiss him. It will totally take him out of his trance." Alice.

I liked this. I wasn't shy around any of the Cullens anymore. I was laughing and having fun. I nodded at Alice and walked up to Edward. I touched my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He jumped a little but totally got into it. We were practically making out but not quite. (We were still in front of his family.) That was the best kiss ever, and to top it off I realized something. I wanted Edward more than I wanted blood. I had no urge to drink blood. That was the best thing ever.

"Alright you two, break it up." Alice. It seems Esme and Carlisle had left the room. I hadn't even noticed, I was so caught up in what Alice and I were talking about. I guess I'm kind of a sorry vampire. I probably should have heard them leave.

I climbed off of Edward still smiling.

Edward's POV:

When Bella was climbing off of me, still smiling, her face suddenly went blank and her eyes closed. On instinct I reached out to catch her like she was fainting, but of course vampires can't faint. She must be seeing someone.

"Emmet is on his way with Rosalie and Jasper right behind him."

Alice chimed in with a vision. "Bella he's going to tackle you. I bet you're stronger though. Take him down. It would be hilarious."

About twenty seconds later Emmet burst through the door and about knocked me down, but I regained my composure and pinned him to the floor. You could see the shock in his eyes but the smile on his face.

"I guess for now someone is stronger than me." He laughed, and I climbed off of him.

"Hey guys, guess what Bella's power is!" Alice.

Rosalie must have gotten over herself now that I was one of them and nothing could be done to change it. She smiled at me and came over to hug me. I hugged back but man was I shocked. I could see Alice over her shoulder. She was beaming. Alice knew this was going to happen too. She apparently didn't feel the need to mention it.

"Should've known Bella would have a power." Jasper. He was holding Alice's hand sweetly. I smiled at her.

"What is it? Come on, tell us!" Who else, but Emmet.

I thought about my power and about Jacob just then. I hadn't done it on purpose, but I saw Jacob. He was coming down our street. He was on his way here and fast. After I had opened my eyes, I still couldn't move. Edward was stroking my face and asking who I saw.

"What do you mean 'saw'? What can she see? She doesn't have the same power as Alice does she?"

Edward spoke for me. "Bella can see the present. What people around her are doing at the moment. She saw you, Emmet, hunting. She saw Rosalie complaining to Jasper. And when her transformation first ended, she saw Jacob. Coming here." Edward was still rubbing my back and stroking my face when I didn't move.

"Jacob, coming down our street. Here in Alaska. What—" I was cut off by myself. Another person popped up in my head. This time it was Demetri. He and Caius were on a plane here. Talking about how they needed to finish me off themselves. I shuddered as my eyes opened again.

"Bella, you need to tell me what you saw." Edward was so worried. I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Demetri and Caius, on a plane here. They want to kill me themselves. They don't know…"

"Wait. This is bad. Everything is blank because of the dog. Now I don't know what will happen with Demetri and Caius. I can't see! Bella, how come you can see the wolves?" Alice was panicking.

"Alice, I don't know. I just can. I can't fight any of them right now. I don't know how. Demetri, Caius, and Jacob could all kill me. Edward, I'm sorry." This was all my fault.

"Sweetheart, calm down. No one is going to hurt you. You seem to keep forgetting about the seven other vampires around you. You're going to be fine. We all will. Aro and Jane obviously don't know what the others are planning. Do you think you can see them for me?" Edward was cradling me in his arms now. I nodded.

"Aro and Jane don't suspect a thing. They are having dinner." I cringed and Edward hugged me tighter.

Carlisle finally spoke up. What has he been doing all this time? "Look we need to deal with one thing at a time. It will take Demetri and Caius a few more days to get here. Jacob will be here any—" The door burst open.

Jacob stood in the doorway looking right at me. He wasn't Jacob anymore. I could see it in his eyes. My friend, Jacob, was gone.

**Oh the suspense. Lol. Sorry that the chapters are kind of short, but I just can't seem to make them longer. I hope you liked it. And let me know if you like Bella's power.**


	9. A Great Loss

**Okay, I just can't seem to put this story down. Here goes next chapter, and im still not Stephenie Meyers….**

**Oh and I just read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn in the Special Addition of Eclipse. It was amazing! I can't wait for the book to come out! I'm rereading the other books now before Breaking Dawn comes out. I want to have it fresh in my mind. I'm weird like that…lol….**

Edward's POV:

There stood Jacob. Full wolf form, no human thoughts. He was glaring right at Bella, but it wasn't Jacob. It was thoughts about animal instincts. Kill. He had no Jacob thoughts at all. Jacob wasn't there.

"Bella, he doesn't have human thoughts. That's not Jacob anymore." I whispered as low as possible in Bella's ear. She cringed away from Jacob's stare and my words.

I had no way to predict what would happen next and neither did Alice. Her head was empty of visions and full of questions. I was concentrating on other thoughts. The rest of my family had heard what I told Bella and I could see the ranging expressions on their faces. Carlisle was shocked. Esme frightened for Bella, as per usual. Emmet shocked. Rosalie was stunned, but worried about Bella, which is different. Alice was freaking out.

I kind of was too, so I knew Bella was. How could Jacob just be gone? Is that even possible? Why—

"Jacob? It's me Bella." Bella had gotten out of my lap and was walking towards "Jacob". He cringed away from her. Because of the smell I assumed.

"I won't hurt you Jacob. I'm sorry. Why are you here?" Jacob of course wasn't responding to her at all. Before I could do a thing, Jacob had lunged forward; right into my angel. She screamed and tried to right herself. I was up in an instant pushing the wolf out the door. He was not going to do that again as long as I was here.

Bella's POV:

Before I could even blink, Jacob was on top of me. I jumped up and realized a scream had escaped my throat. I saw Edward forcing the wolf outside. This was going to end badly I knew it. There was eight of us and one of Jacob. There was no way he could win. I had already lost my friend. Jacob wasn't there. I knew we were going to have to kill him. Edward told me that all of his thoughts were about killing and pain. Even the wolf shouldn't have to live with that.

I walked outside where Edward was wrestling the wolf. I practically flew over to help. Edward signaled to me that he was fine. It was like he was fighting an average wolf, not a werewolf. He looked me in the eyes and I knew what he was asking. I nodded. If I could have cried, the tears would have been falling down my face fast. I turned away when Edward finished off the wolf. I felt his arms around me. I was now sobbing tearlessly. I assumed his family was near the wolf.

I turned my face into Edward's stony shoulder. He just rubbed my back and whispered reassurances in my ear. It helped. After I had stopped sobbing I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss. I loved it, but it didn't let me forget about Jacob.

"Edward, we have to bury him. The right way." He nodded.

………….Later that night…………..

We were burying Jacob in the woods in La Push. We had taken 3 cars back. We didn't think he would want to be buried in Alaska; the only problem was we couldn't get caught on La Push territory. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were in the Volvo. Carlisle and Emmet were in the Jeep with Jacob in the back. Esme and Rosalie were in the Mercedes. We took our most inconspicuous cars. Well, except that everyone knew Edward's Volvo. We drove to a part of the forest where no one would find us. Emmet and Edward dug a whole big enough for the huge wolf. They laid him in and only Edward and I had anything to say. I had flowers in my hand. Edward went first.

He walked up to the edge then looked right at me. "I can never repay him for protecting Bella during my absence. He may have tried to steal my reason for living, but he also kept her safe. Thank you Jacob." Edward looked like he might be crying even though he never really liked Jacob.

I was sobbing when I walked up. I dropped the flowers into the huge hole and watched them scatter. "Jacob was one of the best friends I ever had. I never really had human friends, but I was great with the mythical ones." I smiled. "He was a great mechanic, a great friend, and a great love. He deserved so much better than what I gave him. I wish he could have moved on with his life. I can never repay him for what he did for me. He helped me in my personal dark ages. He was the sun when it was nothing but darkness. I'll never forget you Jacob, and thank you."

I walked back to my spot slowly and fell into Edward's arms. I was sobbing and couldn't stand to look. I knew that behind my back Carlisle and Jasper were filling in Jacob's earthly grave. Edward picked me up and carried me back to the car.

On the way home I realized I still had no craving for blood. Right as I thought it, Edward spoke it. We were almost always in sync. "Bella, do you feel thirsty? It's strange for a vampire to go so long without feeding."

"No, actually I don't feel thirsty at all. Well at least not for blood. I almost feel like I could drink a coke right about now." Edward's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you want a coke? Do you mean you want human food? Bella, that's weird. Maybe you don't have to drink blood because it makes you sick. You should try to eat real food." Alice.

"Um. That's strange. I guess it might be possible. A lot of things have been weird today, why not one more. Bella, where do you want to stop?" Edward was talking about a restraint obviously, considering there was no food in our house.

"How about the same place you took me to in Port Angeles that first night?" He smiled at my choice. Alice dialed Carlisle's number while Edward turned the car around. Alice explained everything and told Carlisle to tell Esme.

…………about an hour later……….

We were all at one big table toward the back. I remember exactly where Edward and I sat that night of my junior year. I had a plate of the same raviolis sitting infront of me and a coke.

I looked at Edward and he nodded reassuringly. I picked up the fork and speared a ravioli. I put it in my mouth and it was delicious. "Alice, I think you're right."

Everyone at the table looked shocked but also like they pretty much expected as much. I was always surprising them.

"Aw man. This means you don't get to go hunting with us." Emmet.

"I can still go. I just won't be hunting. I'll watch." I eyed Edward when I said that. That was the one thing he said he never wanted me to do because it would be too dangerous, but now I could.

All of a sudden Alice and I both zoned out. I only noticed her because she did before me. I saw Demetri, Caius, and one vampire I didn't recognize on their way. They were landing at an airport in Seattle.

"Edward, Demetri, Caius, and a vampire I don't know are going to attack us here." Alice was worried. We outnumbered them, but we were in public. Would they really attack us in front of everyone?

"I just saw them landing in Seattle; getting off their plane." Carlisle stood up and everyone followed. We knew Demetri could track everyone else if not me. We piled into our cars and prepared for what was coming.

**Sorry my chapters are still short. I'm trying. I haven't decided yet on what's going to happen when the Volturi vamps get in Alaska, so it could be a couple of days before the next chapter comes out…I hope you liked it….**


	10. Rest and Relaxation

**Okay I wanted to have a Bella/Edward moment, so I'm waiting till next chapter to have the Volturi vamps arrive. I hope you like it….And remember I don't own anything…**

Hey guys sorry I reposted this chapter. Topaz Fireheart Storm let me know I accidentally put the wrong lyrics in for the song. It is "You Found Me". I had put in the lyrics to "Addicted" by accident. I had been deciding between those two and just clicked wrong. Thanks.

Bella's POV:

Edward and I hadn't really gotten any alone time since we arrived in Alaska. We were at the grocery store now. We had dropped everyone else at the house, but I needed some food in the house. We couldn't go out to eat for every meal. Edward willingly pushed the cart as I tossed stuff in. I didn't get a lot, just the necessities. Edward told me to pick out stuff he could cook. He wanted to learn how to cook for me. I thought it was sweet.

"Would you eat my food anyway, even if it was disgusting?" We had been playing around with "what if" questions. It was fun and light conversation. I mainly just enjoyed the alone time. Edward kept his arm around my waist as he pushed the cart.

"I might. It depends on how hungry I was." That was my sorry reply. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings, but who would want to gag down their food?

"I wouldn't make you eat if you didn't like it." He laughed.

I picking up a lot of the things I had fixed for Charlie. Steak, potatoes, salad, and I of course had to have pop-tarts.

"Edward, do we have a toaster?" I couldn't eat my pop-tarts without a toaster.

"No, we never needed that particular prop before. We should probably get you one." I smiled and nodded.

…………about an hour later……………

We were unloading the groceries into the house when I blanked out again. If I were still human, my knees probably would have buckled and I would have collapsed. It was a rush when I had my visions.

"The three vampires, stopping. Getting a hotel for the night. Edward, they don't want to see us at night. They are staying in Seattle until tomorrow." That was such a relief for all of us. We had been on edge all night.

Alice came running into the room at that moment. She had heard what I said. "They want to come during the day because it won't be sunny tomorrow. They want to kill Bella. From what I can see, they get pretty close. Edward, I don't know where we are at the time, but Bella can't take on all three of them. She has no practice fighting. We stop them right before they kill her." Edward practically had me in a death grip by the end. He was holding me so close that had I been human, I would have been dust.

"Bella isn't going to be out of my sight once until Demetri, Caius, and their friend are back in Italy or dead." He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. He was rubbing his hands on my back almost like he was checking to make sure I was there.

We finished loading the groceries into the cabinets and fridge, then Edward and I headed upstairs. We sat on our couch together. Me in Edward's lap. I was happy there. Comfortable. I laid my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. I started to hum a song that I had written and Edward jumped.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong?" He could get me worried in an instant. He leaned down and kissed me reassuringly. It was amazing kiss. I think we kissed for a few minutes without stopping to breathe. I was breathing hard when I pulled away. I laid my head back on his chest.

"Bella, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything." I would do anything for Edward. Well, except leave.

"Sing the song you were just humming." I smiled and nodded into his chest. I kissed his neck and got up to get my guitar. I was back in his lap with my guitar in less than a second. Edward oulled my guitar pick out ofhis pocket and handedit to me.

"ghank you."

"No, Bella, thank you." We both new we were thanking one another for everything. Not just the song.

I started to play the intro and Edward ran his fingers through my hair as I played.

Edward's POV:

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

Bella and I have been through so much. I'm lucky I even still have her. She is by my side, forever, and nothing can change that.__

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

I realized the song had been over for a few seconds. Bella was looking at me in this adorable way. I was kind of zoned out. I ever wanted to be a monster, how did I ever deserve some one like her. Why did she get matched with a monster like me.

Bella's POV:

Edward reached down and lifted my left hand. I had set my guitar on the floor while he was zoned out. I assumed he was thinking about the lyrics of my song. He kissed my wrist right on the spot where my scar was. The mark of his teeth forever ingrained into me. I used my other hand to lift his chin up to me. I missed him passionately. After we kissed for about a minute, the door burst open.

My entire family was there clapping. All of the Cullens, talking about how they loved the song. They must have been listening through the door. It wouldn't be hard with our hearing. Edward and I were so caught up on each other that we hadn't even noticed. I thanked them and then everyone got quiet. Except for Emmet of course.

"So, Bella, ready for our arm wrestling match?" I laughed out loud. The thought of me and Emmet arm wrestling sounded so bizarre to me.

**I hope you liked it. It was kind of just a filler chapter to lighten the mood a bit. I will post again when I can. I'm still not sure what to do with the big bad vamps yet. The song was You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson. Please review. **


	11. Happy Ending

I couldn't put this story down

**I couldn't put this story down. It's only been like 5 minutes since I posted the last chapter, but here goes chapter 11. Stephenie Meyers still owns the characters, not me…**

Bella's POV:

I arm wrestled Emmet about twenty times before he finally gave up. Jasper kept telling him that I was just too strong, but Emmet was persistent. I beat him every time. It was pretty funny actually. Emmet got so worked up over a simple match. Rosalie managed to calm him though. She had walked up behind him and started whispering things in his ear. It as so low that none of us could hear it, but Edward was making disgusted faces.

He couldn't stand the images in Emmet's head any longer, I'm sure. "Would you two please take your thoughts somewhere else." I walked over and kissed him to take his mind off of things.

……………a few hours later………..

It still felt weird to stay awake all night long. It was about three in the morning and I was enjoying having all this time. I never had to worry about the day ending really. I always had time to do what I needed.

Edward wouldn't let me out of his sight but I had just finished eating an apple and I wanted a shower. He agreed to leave me alone long enough to take a peaceful shower.

Edward's POV:

I was in our room while Bella showered. I was really worrying about her even if she was right down the hall. I decided that to get my mind off things I would read some of her song lyrics. I found the notebook on the shelf above where her clothes hung. I flipped it open and started to read. Each song had a date written at the top. Some of these were from her first day in Forks. Some from the time I left. I felt horrible reading both of those songs. I was so cruel to her that first day. She also fell apart the day I left. I flipped a little further and found one from after the day of our huge battle. After Bella realized she loved Jacob too. I read the lyrics and I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling.

_Oh, oh, oh_

No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

Chorus  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry about everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still apart of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

She hated having to choose….__

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind  


It hurt her to leave Jacob behind. It hurt her to choose me.

_  
Chorus_

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)

Bridge  
If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything I do

Chorus X2

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you...

Bella's POV:

I walked into the bedroom to find Edward reading the one page I never wanted him to read. It was a song about how I felt about Jacob. Abut how it hurt me to leave him. I walked over to Edward and took the notebook from him. I couldn't tell what emotion was stirring around inside him. I don't know if he knew what he was feeling. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed every part of him I could reach.

"I'm so so sorry, Edward. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, but I loved him too. That part of me will never go away. I love you sooo much."

He nodded. "I know that, Bella. I understand, truly I do. Can you do me a favor though?" I nodded quickly.

"Sing this song and then the one about your first day at school. I want to understand how you felt. Everything. I want to know how I have effected you." He smiled and I grabbed my guitar. I played the first song all the way through and Edward didn't look mad or sad. He just looked like he was thinking. Very hard. I decided not to distract his train of thought by talking. I just started with the next song. It was actually two different songs. I had needed to portray to different emotions that day. I played the softer one first.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

_Chorus:__  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

_Chorus:__  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...

Edward still wasn't speaking. I was afraid that these songs were upsetting, but I had promised to do this. I had tears running down my face. I remember these feelings. Feeling alone. Feeling broken. I needed to start the next song before I was sobbing….

_so many things you do and say  
but i cant seam to find my way  
but i want to know how  
i know i'm meant for something else  
but first i got to find myself  
but i dont know how  
oh why do i reach for the stars  
when i dont have means  
it cant be that far_

got to have roots before branches  
and know who i am  
before i know who i want to be  
and faith to take chances  
to live like i see a place in this worldddd  
for me

oooh sometimes i dont want to feel  
and forget the pain is real  
put my head in the cloud  
start to run but i fall  
saying i can get it all  
without my feet on the ground  
theres a way to see before theres a rose  
the more that it means the more i will grow

got to have roots before branches  
and know who i am  
before i know who i want to be  
and faith to take chances  
to live like i see a place in this worldddd  
for me

whatever comes i know how take it  
learn to be strong  
i wont have to fake it  
you want to stand there  
when your coming through at best  
there aint nothing to beat the west  
but i still be standin  
i will be standin

if i have roots before branches  
and know who i am  
before i know who i want to be  
and faith to take chances  
to live like i see a place in this worldddd  
for me

have roots before branches  
and know who i am  
before i know who i want to be  
and faith to take chances  
to live like i see a place in this worldddd  
for me

only oh oh  
i tried to have roots before branches  
oh yeahhh

I had been feeling very alone that day. Of course, I had met people, but I couldn't connect with them. I didn't like listening to their high school drama. I needed someone, but I didn't know who. I was all alone and then you treated me like kryptonite and you were superman. You had anger and hate in your eyes—

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean it. I never wanted you to feel that way. I never want you to be alone. I am always here for you. I didn't know that you were such a great person." Edward was hugging me tightly. Had I said all of that out loud? I thought I was just thinking it. I must have been kind of out of it. I leaned my head into Edward's chest, but about the time I relaxed, the window shattered and there stood Demetri.

"Where are Caius and your friend?" Edward was very to the point. We were both standing now, but Edward was in front of me like a shield.

"Did Alice see us coming?" Demetri hissed her name like he hated her. I hated him for that. No one should ever hate Alice.

"Yes." Edward wasn't going to mention my talent. That was probably a good idea. The next thing I knew, two sets of arms were holding me from behind. I thrashed and tried to escape, but it was no use. I was stronger than one, but not both. How did Edward miss them? He should have heard their thoughts. He mus have been too focused on Demetri. He needs to stop letting his anger take over.

All of a sudden I blanked out. I saw the others almost to the house. They were coming back from hunting. They would definitely hear if I screamed, so I did.

"Let go of me! Get your hands off me! Edward do something!" I was screaming random things. I didn't want the intruders to know I was calling for help. Edward must have caught on quickly because he started talking louder than necessary to Demetri.

………..an hour later **(I'm not good at action scenes, sorry)**……..

Even though I was a vampire, everything happened fast. Before I knew it, I was standing next to Alice and Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and Carlisle had destroyed the Volturi vampires. I was so relieved that it was over. We could finally live our lives without problem. Aro would figure out what happened and wouldn't come. Demetri was acting on his own. He had gathered a group of people that never wanted to see me become a vampire. They wanted me dead.

Edward pulled me up into his arms and kissed me. It lasted for about five minutes and I'm pretty sure everyone else left the room. Edward pulled me towards the bed we had purchased just for this reason. Times when we got a little too carried away.

He was on top of me, but pulled away to whisper in my ear. "The problems are over for good now. We can finally live our lives together without worry. I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

**And that is the end of this story. I only got 15 reviews for all 10 previous chapters, so I hope the 1632 people that have read this story liked it. I enjoyed writing it, but I think this is a good place to be done. The songs were Tattoo by Jordin Sparks, No One by Aly and AJ, and roots before Branches by Room for Two.**


End file.
